Paid in Full
Outcast Island The smell of the ocean breeze was a constant for those who live out at sea. To some, the constant smell could make them nauseous leading to sea sickness. But to , the smell of the great blue simply energized him, rejuvenating his adventurous soul. As the sun blazed bright above him, Redbeard reached his right hand outwards as if he were attempting to grab something. "I will return..." he mumbled before his signature grin emerged on his face. Rising from his seat, he began to walk towards the forest searching for the newest member of his crew. After taking two steps, appeared, climbing to the giant's shoulder. "You're up early-desu. Couldn't sleep-desu" Kiyoshi exclaimed, as if the titan did not normally wake up this early. "Our journey has only just begun, we still have much to accomplish. There is no time to rest." Redbeard responded. "I see-desu. Is it finally time to find...him-desu." "Indeed." The two continued to walk deep into the forest in the swordsmen's direction. A mile or so from Redbeard's home was a makeshift hut made by none other than this new member: Spike. The man, still sleeping on the rope hammock he had constructed within, seemed to be stuck in some sort of nightmare, tossing and turning. As his nightmare reached a climax the sleeping Spike reached for his sword and with a swift movement, sliced his hut and some nearby trees in half. It wasn't until he felt the rumbling footsteps of his over sized captain, that he bust out of the rubble of his hut, and awaited his arrival. Once the two were within eyes view, Kiyoshi dashed towards Spike with an angry expression. "You know, Daikame does not appreciate when you cut the tree that grow on his back-desu." Redbeard stopped once he could see the man clearly, therefore Spike would not have to gaze upwards. "Daikame and I would really appreciate if you wouldn't cut up all the vegetation, and not always hunt our animals-desu." he continued. "Alright..alright, I think he got the point Desu." Redbeard interrupted, stopping Kiyoshi's unnecessary ranting. "It's about time we find the next member of our crew!" he paused for dramatic effect. "I don't plan finding all members by accident." "I didn't mean it this time!" said Spike, trying to excuse himself. "Though, I might have forgotten to mention I'm a rough sleeper..." Spike murmured. After hearing his captain's declaration, he said, "Sounds good to me, what did you have in mind?" said Spike as he stood up and started doing some stretches to limber up for what he predicted would be a day of action. "We are on course to , a very dark island that is infamously known for its activity. See, I have reason to believe an old friend of mine is being sold as a slave there; he was always so careless." Redbeard took a deep breath before continuing with his plan. "Since I'm a little too big to go unnoticed, this where you two will have to carry your own weight. Utilizing Kiyoshi's powers, you will sneak into the island and watch the auction. When you are able to confirm that our guy is there, we will begin our assault and break him free." "Underworld activity, hmmm..." spike trailed off, thinking of his experience in the Underworld. Not only this, but his mind seemed to focus on the image of a single man, one very close to he needed to find. A scowl came across his face and he gripped the handle of his sword. Regaining focus, Spike turned his attention back to his captain. "Sounds good, but how exactly are we supposed to dock an island onto another island?" The question of how Daikame docked had been plaguing Spike since he found out the turtle-island's true nature. Before Redbeard could even open his mouth, Kiyoshi responded. "Daikame won't be docking but submerging-desu. While Redbeard will remain safe underwater with Daikame through Flutter Kick Coating, we'll be invading the island-desu. Once signaled, Redbeard will rise from the sea and create a distraction in order for us to escape-desu." "Couldn't have said it any better myself." Redbeard stated, smirking at how Kiyoshi and him have developed such a strong relationship. Spike let out a small sigh. He tried to hide his skepticism about the plan from his crew mates. It was only natural for a man like him, considering if the plan went wrong he would pay the price. "So, how long until landfall?" he inquired. "We'll be submerging in a couple of minutes, therefore it's time for you two to be heading out." he said before heading back to the cathedral in order to prepare for Daikame's submergence. "Okay-desu, before we head out, you gotta look like a -desu. We keep the clothes of pirates who come without an invite and wish to cause problems-desu. Try to find something nice-desu." Kiyoshi stated pointing at a tiny cabin where they keep the clothes. While Spike would be getting dressed, Kiyoshi rushed to find the materials he would for the mission. Spike appeared from within the small cabin dressed in a black suit, red undershirt, and white tie. He adjusted the sunglasses to sit comfortably on his face. "Never thought I'd see myself in something like this, but I could get used to it." Walking to the Cathedral while his two crewmates prepared to set off to Outcast Island, a faint sound began to echo in that direction. As he slowly walked closer to his destination, the sound slowly became more audible. "Purupurupuru...purupurupuru" At that moment, Redbeard stopped to assess the situation. "A Transponder Snail...does someone already know we're planning on invading the island. Or maybe some happened in..." he thought, making his way to the room in which he kept all his snails. Upon walking in, his eagerness slowly faded as he located the snail that was calling out to him. A smile once again reappeared on his face. In order to communicate with others without harming the snail, he had all of the devices hooked up to a speak like device. Pressing the button to answer the call, Redbeard began. "Nothing ever slips by you, does it?" "Hasty Plans don't do you good ! No matter how big of a giant you are-nya", came a voice from the other side of the Transponder Snail. Taiga, the Mink known for his information-gather skills was on a roll. "Don't worry-nya, If it is him, that you want, my men have located him. You want information ? I need the money !" Taiga spoke, all clear and transparent in his transactions. "I have had the decent courtesy," Taiga continued, "My Men have kept a piece of Vivre Card in your Pets Mouth. Follow the place if you need help." Taiga spoke in a manner such as to intimidate the Giant into requiring his services. True to his message, a Vivre Card with Nyanta written on it was lying between the front teeth like appendages of the Giants mode of transport. "Are you sure this task is not beyond your capabilities, wouldn't want to see you getting hurt." Redbeard retorted, speaking as if the two were good friends. Despite appearing to be hesitant in accepting the Mink's offer, Redbeard was well aware that this would allow for the greatest chance of success. After a moment of silence, he continued. "Fur real though, is there anyway I can pursuade you into giving me a discount this time. The bill last time really put me in a hairy situation." he snickered, feeling clever over the feline puns he was making. "I am not alone-nya," came the punky voice from Nyanta, "I have people who do it for me, you should be worried about yourself and your sore presence." Nyanta spoke. "As for the bill, I only decide that after the completion of my task, so make my job easier." "Alright, Alright. I'll be there in a few." Redbeard responded before hanging up the Snail. Not a second later, Kiyoshi rushed in already aware of the situation. "So, we're making a pit stop before we head to Outcast-desu. Taiga always seems to know what you're up too-desu. That might be a problem later on." "I have a plan for Taiga and I'll deal with him the time comes, but now he's going to make our mission easier. Besides the point, is Spiky ready?" Redbeard responded. "Sure am." said Spike as he walked towards the giant in his snazzy new suit. He said this with a muffled mouth as he finished tying new bandages around his cursed blade. "Ready to go whenever you are." "Alright then, we'll stay according to plan. You guy will head out on the additional raft we have, while Daikame and I will submerge until the signal. Taiga will assist you in our mission, Desu knows how to deal with him...The money's in the raft." Redbeard explained before sending the two off, as Daikame prepared to submerge. Spike reached the shore of Daikame where the raft was, accompanied by the tiny man. "Here goes nothing." Spike thought to himself as he pushed the raft into the water and boarded it while the little man lined up the Vivre Card to know where to go. Arriving on the shore of the island, Spike looked back at Kiyoshi, sweaty from rowing, and asked: "Are you sure this is the place?" As soon as he said those words, did a red carpet appear in front of them leading them the way towards Taiga's Den. Two fat men wearing the best of suits appeared near the Redbeards men, out of no-where and applied the best of perfumes on the guests. "Yes-desu, you have arrived at the right place nya. Boss is expecting you nya", one of them answered, at signed them to follow the road led by the red carpet. As the two over-sized men arrived to direct Spike and him to their leader, he nodded to Spike then began to follow the red carpet. Kiyoshi was never a fan of Redbeard's unhealthy relationship with the feline mink, mostly because he was always able to track them down even though they were always on the move. Though he'd rather be the one negotiating with the cat instead of the oblivious giant. Eventually the two made it to the den and paused right outside. "Let me do most of the talking, alright Spiky-desu" Kiyoshi exclaimed weary that the swordsman would agree to something shouldn't. Taiga watched their very step from within his Den, he knew the past of the men coming to meet him and also their futures. If all went well, Taiga even had a forecast of their meeting ready. However, to deal with extra money, he had to make things take their time and therefore waited until the guest would rest up and start addressing him. "Let's skip the introductions okay, Taiga-desu." Kiyoshi stated as the two walked into the feline's den. "We're looking for this man-desu" handing the Feline a picture of his beast-like friend. "We also need a way to get onto the island and the auction house without raising any flags-desu. You think you can manage-desu." Taiga's cat eyes moved in a manner at the look of the Giant Minks photograph. The eyes, ordering his men to do their job. "Consider the job done in a day," Taiga spoke as a bodyguard snatched the photograph from the dwarves hands. A Panda Mink who sat besides Taiga got up and gave away two blueprints to Spike. The blueprints were those of the island and the auction house. "From these blueprints , you can easily identify several weaknesses within the system, but to exploit any one of them, we need a decoy in the front, which reminds me, dwarves do fetch a lot in the slave market , don't they ?" Taiga grinned. It took a moment for Kiyoshi to realize what Taiga was suggesting. At the moment of realization, he released an uncontrollable amount of rage. "You're not suggesting...NO WAY! I'll never go back, I am free, I will not succumb myself to being someone's property again!" Tis was a touchy subject for the small man. Very few know this but his past was not a joyful one. Living as an outcast in his native kingdom, he eventually ran away, only to be captured by Underworld Brokers, and sold in the black market. An awkward silence filled the den, after Kiyoshi verbally admitted to his dark past. After taking several deep breathes, he eventually regained his composure. "Sorry-desu...whatever it takes" he said, not joyful of the idea. "Hmmm" was the sound Spike made when considering the very detailed blueprints. His face broke out into a childish smile as he looked up from the paper. "Indeed, that seems like the only way, the slave trade is very lucrative. If any of the brokers there care about making money, which is all of them, there are bound to be guards and mercenaries lurking all over. As much as I love being reckless, we really can't afford to be if we value our lives," Spike said as he drew on his underworld experience. "Looks like one of us here, knows the situation we are in-nya," Taiga spoke, "Thast about the gist of it, we can carry our actions tomorrow morning when everything is setnya." Taiga got up to leave as the Panda Mink from before whispered a few words in Spikes ears. Upon Taiga's exit, a silent rage was released from Kiyoshi, "Shit-desu...I lost my composure-desu" he spat before dramatically walking off, leaving the Panda humanoid with Spike. Invasion The following day, the team left Taiga's island in order to invade Outcast Island. The plan was simple; Spike would act as an Underworld Broker/purchaser with Kiyoshi as his slave. While the two would attempt to enter the auction house bidding officially, Taiga's team would exploit the weak spots on the island, making sure they were still viable. Once Taiga completes his mission, Kiyoshi will act as the distraction for Spike to breakout Sarutobi. Once that happens the alarms will activate and then Redbeard will be signaled in order to allow the others to escape. A rather simple plan, though execution had to be perfect. Chained up as if he were a real slave, Kiyoshi seemed depressed. Keeping to himself he thought, "He will change the world...Barbarossa will..". After letting out a big sigh, he gazed up. "You ready Spiky-desu. You seem a little nervous." "A little bit," responded Spike. "I was involved in the underworld for a while and I really don't want to go back. There's also a few faces that I'd rather not see today," Spike said between gritted teeth grasping his sword. "If I see I gotta be ready to cut him down," Spike thought to himself about the man who had betrayed him. "Gulp" Came the sound from within a small cavern that overlooked the entrance of the Auction House. Several of Taiga's men disguised as wanna-be slave owners roamed the haven of riches noting down everything through their Den Den Mushi's which sent a live feed to the man in charge. Taiga on the other hand, walked his way on a unknown platform, filled in with details of the island through his own specialized Den Den Mushi. "Nyah...Bad News .....Nyah" came a weird voice from the Mushi causing angst in the eyes of the Cat Mink. Making his way through the planks, he reached unnoticed a place least expected of him. Face to face with the captain of the Redbeard Pirates, Taiga gave a feline smile, "Expected from a Giant to hide and seeknya," Taiga spoke, although not his usual behavior, he couldn't resist a smoke from the tobacco pipe, "Things won't go as you see them through, Barbarossa, its time you play the main role and help rescue your friend Saru-nya.", Taiga spoke with an air of authority around him. Having said so, Taiga kept a video Den Den Mushi in front of the Giants line of sight, so he could see clearly the internal happenings of Auction House, which also included a close up of the dwarf and Spike and an obscure view of a certain person. "It would be too late to delay your action anymorenya" Truly unexpected to say the least. As Daikame was hundreds of feet below the crest of the sea, how the feline managed to get the safety of Redbeard's massive coating was beyond him. "I swear, you're abilities never seem to amaze me, Taiga." he stated, before continuing onto the more important topic. "While I do appreciate your concern for my crew, I have confidence in my team. While they may not look it, they're some of the most incredible beings I know. And that's saying something." he said, gazing into the image of Spike, whose true abilities were still unknown to Redbeard. "Now, who is this white-haired man you've intentionally tried to grab my attention..." Back at the surface, the plan was already in action. Unfortunately though, not everything was going to according to plan. Seen as sub-species, all slaves were left in a special room once they entered the island, eliminating the scenario where Kiyoshi would be the decoy. Having to adjust, the two decided that the dwarf would be the one find Sarutobi while Spike would be the distraction. Surveying the the room for Den Den Mushi, Kiyoshi had to be careful. Unlocking his chains, he began his voyage to locate the ape like being amongst hundreds of others slaves, while remaining completely silent. At the peak of the largest building on the island, sat a man surrounded by a group of large men in all white suits. "It seems we have a group of unwanted visitors. How disgusting. Mongrels should truly learn their place, it'll make life easier for everyone." he mumbled before standing up tall. With well hidden Den Den Mushi all around the island, the man was well aware of the pirate's little break in. "Better handle this myself, don't want to be in anyone's debt." Walking out confidently directing his guards to remain there, the man was none other than notorious Underworld Broker, Saint Richard, better known as Kage and the slave owner of Sarutobi. The auction seemed to be reaching a high point as the auctioneer introduced a slave. "As usual we'll start the bidding at 1,000,000 berries," said the auctioneer. While the bidding began, Spike thought to himself: "A distraction... what would be a good distraction? Should it be something flashy, or do I just keep it low-key?" After he regained his bearings on the situation he realized the fishman was making direct eye contact with him. "Heh, I got it," Spike thought to himself. Raising his bidding paddle up high in his right hand and standing up from his seat, Spike drew the attention of everyone in the auction house. "Sir do you have an amount you would like to bid?" asked the auctioneer, who was very confused. Spike smiled and raised his left arm to about-waist level while he responded: "Not really, I just wanted to do something flashy." Before anyone could react Spike yelled: "Karakusagawara Seiken!" as he thrust his left arm forward, with his hand balled into a fist. After a moment of silence the auctioneer was knocked back with enormous force breaking through the wall behind him. The audience all began to panic and scattered, while the many guards and mercenaries quickly approached the crazed attacker. Spike unsheathed his blade and yelled: "Time to drink, Makaze!" as the guards came he cut them down with his blade showing off his peculiar swordsmanship. From the second level a masked man cloaked in shadow said to himself in a raspy voice: "Well, well, well, what a coincidence indeed. You're the same reckless fool as ever Arthur. I can't have you causing trouble in an auction house that I've invested so much in, but to be honest you've captured my interest. I'll watch your folly for a bit longer." "Fishman Karate...it's been awhile since I've seen someone utilize that fighting style." Redbeard stated, remembering his battle against a powerful Wotan, as he watched his first mate create an interesting distraction. "Don't overdue it now. I'd rather not have to deal with Underworld Emperors today" As the spiky-haired man continued with his rampage, defeating Underworld agents left and right, suddenly a new challenger had emerged from the shadows. "I would say pick on someone your own size, but that would imply that we are on equal terms. I'd rather not fill your head with awful lies like that, you filthy mongrel." His voice ceased all action within the Auction House. One could sense the fear that had suddenly emerged in the hearts of some of the combatants. "You seem to be a capable fighter. Hell, you even took out some of my veteran guards. So as a business man I have a proposition for you. Work under me and we can forget all this ever happened." Silence filled the room as everyone awaited the swordsmen's response. Spike saw the man wearing the goofy white suit and bubble helmet and was filled with rage. "AHAHAHAHA!" Spike laughed maniacally. "That's where you're wrong, I do have regal blood flowing through me. But don't get me wrong, I hate those who wear the title of ." Spike said to the arrogant man before him. "You may be a business man, but you clearly aren't a fighter." The crazed swordsman paused as the man raised one eyebrow in curiosity. "Never try to reason with swordsman who's unsheathed his cursed blade!" Spike then disappeared and reappeared above the man in a matter of seconds spinning his sword in mid-air. The attack he released managed to knock back and cut the men surrounding this new challenger, but he remained unfazed as Spike hovered above him. "Such a waste of talent. But it seems I must make an example out of you." he spat as the swordsman towered above him. Suddenly, he vanished, leaving nothing but a dust of wind in his place. The other mercenaries and guards trembled in fear, as the "non-fighter" disappeared without a trace. "Oh shit...is that..." Redbeard stood tall, eager to leave his position upon realizing who Spike's opponent was. "I really hope you know what you're getting into here, Spike" he thought, before returning to his seat. After a few seconds, the World Noble had suddenly above the Swordsmen. "You should be honored to die by hands." he yelled before flipping mid-air with great speed. Suddenly a barrage of towards Spike. "Let's see how you dodge this!". With Spike in the air, it would be incredibly hard for him to simply dodge the consecutive projectiles of intense wind. "Why would I have to dodge such a wimpy attack? Get a load of my signature fighting style!" Spike raised his sword and before unleashing a barrage of slashes he said: "Karakusagawara Surasshu!" Once again before Spike's opponent or any onlookers could realize what kind of attack he unleashed the wind torrents fizzled out with a large clang noise as if two blades had clashed. Spike landed safely on his two feet, ready for his opponent's next attack. As his attacks completely faded from existence, Richard stopped rotation, only to begin his descent. "Since long-range attack won't work, I guess I'll have to get up close and personal. " he exclaimed, hardening his muscles to the level of Iron. The man came down at incredible speeds aiming his directly at Spike with both feet, leaving little room for thought. At the last moment though, something marvelous occurred. His two feet would be coated in a shining material, Diamond. "No way!" exclaimed Spike before dodging the descent of the diamond man. The ground below the man crumbled and a large explosion of dust erupted. "A devil fruit user are you? No wonder you didn't get cut by my attack." Spike said trying to regain his footing. After causing such a tremendous shock-wave through his attack, Richard regained his composure and took to a irregular fighting stance. A flashback to when he was a child and watched as his parents simply relied on the support of the Marines came to mind. "I'm not like them. I don't need anyone to protect me!" he thought to himself. Before making eye contact with his opponent. "You sure were confident when you we're fighting all these weaklings. What happened did you lose your fighting spirit, mongrel."he yelled, prepared to strike at any moment. Back in the room filled with slaves, Kiyoshi dashed through the area as the others begged him to free them. Being a former slave himself, Kiyoshi did want to free each and every one of them, but he had to put the mission in front of himself. No longer weary of the Den Den Mushi due to Spike's unnecessarily large distraction, Kiyoshi called out. "Sarutobi-desu, I am here to free you under the direct orders of Barba-desu. Please respond if you hear my cry-desu". In a forced slumber, the ape-like man laid dormant heavily chained to the ground. Despite his unconscious state, Sarutobi heard a voice echoing his name, demanding he awakened from his slumber. Unfortunately, even in his fantasy realm, Sarutobi was restrained, unable to move. Though after constant struggle, upon hearing the name Barbarossa, a determined rage was released breaking free from his illusive restraints and waking up from his dream. "Fa..father..." the large man mumbled as many of the other slaves guided the dwarf to his target. After minutes of search, Kiyoshi had found his target. A large grin appeared on his face as he raised his arm up high. His hand balled up in a fist, then he raised his thumb. He yelled, "Mission Complete Captain-desu, let'em have it-desu!" The signal was finally given and Redbeard did not even hesitate for a moment. "Meet you at the top." he spat, directing his comment to the mink who stood next to him deep below the sea. Bending his knees, Redbeard took a massive leap upwards, piercing through the sea as if he were a bullet. "It's been awhile since I've used it, let's see if it's still as effective" he thought, upon reaching the crest of the sea and landing on the island. Several men were knocked over as the repercussions of Redbeard's landing spread. They trembled in fear, never seeing a man of his stature plus his sudden emergence. They attempted to announce the giant's sudden appearance to the rest of the island but were incapable of speaking. "Let's fuck em up!" he declared before unleashing his king's spirit against the entire island. Only a man of his stature could release a technique that had such massive radius. Knocking out hundreds of agents who were simply overwhelmed by his intense will, only a couple hundred remained. Despite what appeared to a solely offensive technique, it also had supplementary purposes. To his allies and to the slaves, it boosted their morale, energizing them to take up arms and fight. And to those he had been watching throughout his time underwater, it was a call for assistance. In a single technique, Redbeard demonstrated his Kingly nature, a truly fearsome force that can conquer, support, and unite. Kiyoshi and Sarutobi freed the remaining slaves, who began to chant, "FREEDOM!" as Redbeard's will energized them to take arms. Kiyoshi could not help but to smile at his captain's overwhelming power. "The man who will change it all-desu." Finally freed for his mental and physical chains, Sarutobi dashed out to the battlefield in order to seek revenge against those who imprisoned him. "Where are you, Dick!" In the auction house, Saint Richard began to feel anxious. "What the hell was that. Such power couldn't be human." he exclaimed forgetting that he was in battle. While he was able to survive the spiritual assault, his body was trembling. Out of fear, he quickly summoned all of the agents who were conscious to the auction house to protect. "I'm going to have to do it. I need to call an Admiral." he thought, before rushing back to the his headquarters to find the Den Den Mushi to summon his fearsome ally. "Protect me!" he declared before running away with significant speed. The Final Chase "Son of a bitch!" spat Spike as Saint Richard fled the auction house through the front exit and men in suits covered his escape. "I don't have time for goons like you!" Spike yelled gripping his sword with both hands now. "Two Hand Style:..." Spike said as he pulled his sword up sideways over the his shoulder "Horizontal Air Splitter!" yelled Spike as he swung his sword horizontally in front of him with both hands releasing an attack that was similar to the sword attack from before, but was combined with a Flying Slash Attack. All the suits in front of him were sent flying in all directions as Spike slipped out of the auction house. "Shit, shit, shit... where is that slimy bastard!" Spike yelled truly enraged. "Damn I can't concentrate, help me out Makaze," Spike said as he began to channel Haki through his blade. Like a Vivre Card of the World Noble, Spike's sword started pointing towards him. "Right, that way. I can feel his disgusting presence now." Spike rushed off in the direction of Richard, while other players began to make their moves... "How Very Interesting." a voice can be heard stating in clear amusement while blanked in the shadows produced in a room that is designed to keep it's occupants Identity hidden, with the only visible features are a pair of Golden eyes that twinkle with intrigue as the person, slowly raises to their feet and walking towards one of the many concealed exits in the room revealing their abnormal height. "This day just turned out to be far more entertaining that I expected" Stated the person as they slowly turn towards one of the guards standing by the Door "Grab my coat, I think it's time I Slay this world". The guards nodded and with a shout of "Yes Lady Marie" began doing as they were told. Earlier, as Redbeard bid is adieu to the Cat Mink and soared up, Taiga had made no waste of time, grabbing a small portion of the gigantic body of the Captain of the ship. A Devil Fruit user and a Cat Mink at that, the journey through the sea water holding unto Redbeard was a tough one, nearly knocking the conscience out of Taiga. However, despite the shock of being landed, the durable Cat immediately made his way towards the target, sniffing his scent coming on the opposite side of the Auction House paying no heed to the Giants conquerors haki or the turmoil of his fellows facing. Looking at his captain, running amok, and getting the signal of the Giant, an hesitant Elf had to co operate. With the help of insiders in the auction, Feanor was able to breach the security of the Auction House and plant himself hidden from existence. An large aura of demonic proportions, engaged the interiors of the House, as Low made his appearance. Immediately, looking at the Slaves running in disarray, Low began slicing through the walls of the Auction House, making path to the Slaves to the outside world of unending freedom. What left of the house would be garbage that exposed the interior darkness to the eyes of an outsider. As the slaves rushed out with large amounts of energy and confidence, Kiyoshi led the pack using his former countries signature fighting style to take down the agents that stood in his way. "Give us liberty or give us death." he cheered, moved by the sudden outburst of other slaves. Unlike others who hunted Richard down, Kiyoshi and his group focused on the underworld agents who remained. Being chased by numerous parties, Saint Richard ran for his life. Utilizing Soru to lengthen the gap, he still had a couple of miles to go before he would reach his brief case. "Shit, I still have to get to the top floor. Might as well lessen the distance." he thought, suddenly taking to the skies utilizing the technique. While this did slow him down, it would allow him to dodge those who wished to attack him on the ground. "You'll pay. You all pay, you filthy fucking mongrels". Redbeard remained in his place, watching the matter unfold from a distance. Though Richard moved quickly with his Soru, it was not enough. The gap Richard had hoped would keep the enraged swordsman away from him had been minimized by the swordsman's raw speed. "You thought you could outrun me?! You're nowhere near as fast as a in the water!" Spike said as he unleashed a barrage of Flying Slash Attacks at the hovering man, reminiscing on the difficult experiences of his underwater training. Thinking the skies would offer some sort of protection, it actually made him a target. Not only were Spike's attacks all directed at him, several other people who had guns were directing their bullets towards him. "Son of a bitch, what am I target practice!" he yelled, before en-coating his entire body in diamond, protecting most of his body from the onslaught of attacks. Keeping his armor active, he endured the barrage of attacks eventually making it to the top of the building where he rushed in to find his brief case. Despite remembering leaving it in his special safe, it was not there anymore. "What the hell!! I definitely left it here." he screamed, feeling his the pressure. While leading the slave troops around the island, Kiyoshi noticed the World Noble leaping across the skies, "Everyone, head to the building, let's finish this-desu." "It seems the end has finally arrived, it's about time I move in" Redbeard uttered, standing back up and walking towards the large building himself. The amount of joy that Redbeard expressed through his face was marvelous. "Step one is progressing wonderfully.." he thought with the image of his homeland in mind. Atop the large building, Marié could be seen sitting with her legs crossed while resting her hand on the aforementioned missing briefcase looking clearly amused at the situation before turning her eyes upon the massive form of Redbeard himself and calling out to him. "My, My you your quite an impressive man aren't you ?" Questioned Marié as she strums her fingers across the briefcase. "I must Wonder, Just what do you hope to accomplish by attacking a Celestial Dragon my Dear ?" She questioned as she uncrossed and recrossed her legs while giving him a very amused look. As the red titan made his way through the city, attempting not to step on any of his temporal allies, he noticed fairly large yet attractive women sitting at the peak of the large building. Always falling victim to his lustful desires, Redbeard greeted the maiden with a confident smile. "I think the only impressive one here is you." he replied. Upon realizing what the women said following her pleasant comment, he seemed to pop out of the trans. "Charlotte Marie, just the woman is was looking for. I have a proposition for you, and I hope you carefully consider it." he said, before the two began their discussion before entering the fray. While the action raged on outside and at the top of the tower, a misguided Spike was rampaging inside the tower. Bursting through a wall and cutting down many guards Spike yelled: "Where did he go!? Damned bastards can fly now, that's no fair!" Ascending a flight of stairs, Spike was met with a hallway leading to double doors with snake heads on them. "This room looks important," began Spike as he charged down the door. When Spike looked up at the sole inhabitant of the room what he saw was not what he expected. "Welcome Arthur, I've been waiting for you," said a masked figure sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. "Who are you? And where is that noble?" responded Spike. Though no ideas came to mind, something was scratching at his mind. Like he recognized the voice talking to him. "You shouldn't worry about him anymore," started the figure standing up, "your crew has the situation under control. As for me, I thought you would have figured it out by now. You might even be more dense than before." "Stop playing games with me, I don't have time for you! And don't talk like you know me," Spike said, becoming frustrated with the mysterious man before him. "Hmmph. If you're gonna be like that I don't mind. I'm quite busy myself, I'll give you a hint," said the man as he removed his mask to reveal a familiar face. Spike's face turned to a look of bewilderment. "You!" Spike yelled in angered as he dashed towards his brother sword in hand. As soon as Spike lunged at him, the man's arm turned into a snake and wrapped itself around Spike. "What do you want with me!?" "To be honest, this meeting was complete chance, but now that I have you here killing you would benefit me greatly." Spike growled and looked at his brother with an angered face. "Then again, keeping you alive could be good, and if I do kill you those suspicious of me may catch on..." "Stop talking and act already. You've always been a coward, Drystan!" yelled Spike at his brother. The snake wrapped itself around Spike's mouth now and the man said: "Don't address me by that name, I'm Viper like this. Damned fool!" spat Viper. "Anyway this meeting is about done, I've decided what's best. For now it was nice seeing you again, but I'll reunite you with your captain now." The snakes wrapped around Spike were wound back, as Viper aimed for a window. "Oh by the way I wanted you to know. I still have that sword of yours." The look on Spike's face turned to that of an angry and a strange aura began to be emitted by the eye covered by his eye patch. Before it exploded, the snakes launched him out a high window towards the colossal red-haired giant. Watching In amusement an the Red Titan of a man explains exactly why he was looking for her, Marie couldn't help but feel slightly drawn to his cause as to her He is one literal large walking mystery. "I see so you need my "Resources" to help you make your statement hear world wide" Questioned Marie as she slowly raises to her feet looking up at him. "Very well then I'll Help you but in exchange-" Before she could finish her sentence she was cut off when the window below her exploded out award as a man came sailing thought only to be caught by Redbeard before any serious harm could befall him. "It seems that there is never a dull moment with you is their Redbeard-Kun" questioned Marie as she slowly walk forward of the building but manages to stay afloat in the sky. "Seems so.." Catching Spike who had been launched towards Redbeard with incredible force. Redbeard attempted to see who was the culprit behind such an attack but unfortunately no one remained. "Seems like you've been through a lot today. It kinda sucks you didn't die in the process, but knowing you, it won't be too long." the titanic man snickered, placing his first mate on his shoulder. "Now where is Kiyoshi and Sarutobi." On queue, Kiyoshi and Sarutobi led the pack of slaves who had just finished the remaining Underworld agents. The group cheered barbarically, proud of their great achievement today. With incredible speed, Kiyoshi maneuvered up Redbeard's other shoulder where he reported, "Mission was a complete and total success-desu." "Awesome job Desu, couldn't have done it without you." Redbeard replied before turning around to look at the pack, specifically Sarutobi. "Glad to see you again." A little nervous, as it has been almost two decades since the two have seen each-other, Sarutobi smirked, "Yeah, can't say the same, I'm the one who has to see you're ugly face, Dad." It took a moment for the crowd to realize what had just happened. "SON!?!" they all chanted simultaneously, surprised to see a odd family reunion. "Who's the mother?" one of the freed slaves questioned quietly, somewhat disturbed by the monstrosity of Sarutobi. Back in the top floor, the hunter met its target, as the Celestial found himself in a bind with an odd enemy. As Taiga and Feanor, blocked the path of the Celestial Dragon. "Worst place to meet me, you may be thinking, that's right, isn't it nya ?." Taiga questioned only to be answered by a grunt and activation of his Diamond Powers made clear of St. Richard's outrage against the Mink. "You of all people, St. Richard-nya, know that your powers are unmatched against mine. Yetnya, you clearly show off the sparkling riches that link to your heritage. Its always the samenya." Taiga spoke, showing a bit of anger, in otherwise a rather philosophical talk. In response the Diamond shrouded armor, Taiga waved his paws, bursting the mask of glass that was worn by the World Noble. "Always explore new things in life, breath in thee air of the public," Taiga muttered, as he grabbed the face of the Saint whilst flowing to knock him down, when he was shocked by the previous burst. Utilizing the opportunity, Feanor came forward capturing the Celestial Dragon with a Kairoseki Handcuff, making the Diamond lose its polish. Taiga and Feanor carried the unconscious Celestial Dragon to the roof of the Building, making him and themselves visible to the public. Taiga loudly exclaimed, "I hereby announce the captivity of the Underworld King, thus ending the the reign of Slave Trade in Outcast Island, yes, my fellows, no one is no longer outcast, be it Humans, Dwarves, Fishfolks, Merfolks, Shandeans, Amazonians, Minks, Giants, marines, Pirates and many others you are all now the Children of Land and Sea. Lets all party tonight for the freedom as we give thanks to our saviours,", raising a bottle of sake, Taiga continued, "ALL HAIL REDBEARD." Startled by Taiga's announcement, Redbeard was at a lost of words for a moment. Once again, a loud uproar arose from the former slaves as the chant, "Freedom!" was cried. Then the idea finally clicked, Redbeard realized where his military strength will come from. As a king who once needed to sway his people, Redbeard understands that now he needed to sway and target a new group, slaves and pirates. Upon reaching this conclusion he raised his fight high into the sky, literately piecing multiple clouds, them stated, "Let us party towards our days of freedom to come. That night, the Trojan pirates, the Redbeard Pirates, and the former slaves would party as if there was no tomorrow. Their celebration was somewhat barbaric as it was lacking in any music or exquisite cuisine, but it had booze and sake, which is all they need to have a good time. They danced, some playfully fought, others gazed at the stars dreaming about their new futures. But not all participated in the late night festivities. Not interested in alcoholic beverages, Kiyoshi was given a mission as the festivities took place. As the island was once a key location in Underworld Transactions, and with a lot of the agents and brokers eliminated, there was sure to be some valuable assets the crew could obtain prior to their departure. Kiyoshi would spend his night ransacking the island, finding valuable materials such as gold, sea-prism stone, and weapons. But near the end of the night, Kiyoshi found a Devil Fruit heavily protected, labeled: . "The captain is going to love this." Elsewhere away from the insane party in an alley among the buildings of the Outcast Island town, Spike had cornered a nameless Underworld agent. "P-P-P-P-P-Please sir, don't kill me," said the man, his fear justified by the bodies of many other agents around him. "I'll let you go, but you'll have to answer me something," began Spike."Tell me everything you know about Viper." "Viper? He's the president of Hydra Corp., one of the largest growing Underworld organizations. Many consider him very powerful, almost on par with the Underworld lords. Now that your crew has taken down one of Kage's largest auction houses, his competition has faded and he might now rise to power as an Underworld Lord." said the man stuttering at points due to the large man pinning him against a wall. When he finished, Spike threw the agent away from him and said assertively: "Alright, I'm a man of my word. Now get out of my face before I change my mind, or a slave finds you." The man took off full speed down the alley away from Spike. "This is gonna be an issue, he's become dangerous now. He has too much power. I'll have to bide my time with Redbeard before I can do something about it." Spike said to himself as he returned to the festivities. At some point during the festivities, the captain of the Trojan Pirates confronted White Hair Low, who had been enjoying the fine ale."So, it looks like your leaving me for Redbeard-nya. Just make sure he gets a musician-nya. The has many celebrations to come and parties are not very fun with the proper entertainment-nya." Taiga stated, before carrying on with his business. Low would only smirk in responses, sipping some more of his sake. The following morning the majority of the former slaves were confused to what they were going to do with their newly acquired freedom. As they bickered amongst each other about the days to come, Redbeard arrived interrupting the group's discussion. "Alas, you are free. But before you carry on with you're lives, I must ask you to do me one favor." The crowd remained completely silent as they listened to titan's request. Outcast Island was once renowned for it Underworld activity in Paradise, therefore it has a number of resources that the pirates could use to their advantage including a massive antenna to broadcast messages through transponder snails across great distances. With the aid of Maire, Redbeard prepared to launch a broadcast that would air through various visual den den mushi across the grandline and the blues. It took several hours to set up, but once it was the show began. Throughout the globe, scheduled broadcasts would be interrupted for the face notorious pirate Redbeard. "As you sit here, watching insignificant broadcasts designed by the World Government to blind you from the harsh realities they produce, there are humans, dwarves, fishmen, merfolks, minks, giants, and many other races that are being forced into lives of slavery because of the government you have enabled. Today and for the days yet to come, we will fight this oppressive government. As someone who once blinded by the illusions established by their rule, I ask you...to join the fight!" The broadcast would then switch scenes to the the remainder of the Redbeard Pirates, a restrained Saint Richard, and the backs of the slaves who were marked with "The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon". They all stayed still for moment, as the voice of Redbeard echoed. "For those who have suffered from the injustice caused by the Celestial Dragons, this is for you." Sarutobi, the newest member of the Redbeard Pirates lifted the hilt of an incredibly heated piece of metal with the jolly roger of the pirate crew. Terrified, but unable to do anything because sea stone cuffs, Saint Richard plead for forgiveness, "Please..please no..no...NO!" Filled with anger, Sarutobi slammed the Celestial Dragon with the tool, branding him with their jolly roger. As Richard screamed in agonizing pain, the broadcast was disabled, not allowing any further depiction of revolution. Reporters and other news related occupants quickly got on the topic. Titles such as: "Redbeard Pirates challenge the World Government!", "Celestial Dragon branded by a Pirate Crew.", and "Redbeard, Slavery, and the World Government.", began to emerge in the days to come, despite the Cipher Pol's attempt to censor the articles. "As we thought, I didn't get to finish" Redbeard spat, understanding that the World Government would censor his broadcast. "Alright, great job guys. Thank you for you're time." he stated, before directing his crew to begin to back-up and head out. But before heading back to Daikame, Redbeard confronted Low and Marie. "So, have you guys decided....will you join us on our adventure." Sipping from a glass finned with the finest of wines available on the island, Marié regarded Redbeard with an amused look "I feel that if I accompany you on this road to hell I'll never be bored so I guess I will tag along, However before you gain my loyalty there are a few stipulations I require from you, Two to be exact". Stated Marié as her face set into a serious expression that spoke nothing but pure business. As a former king himself, Redbeard had a pretty good idea what the maiden's primary request would be. Though what she wanted from him outside her country's protection would be a mystery to him. Directing Low to hold off on his response until he settled things with Marié, he continued, "Okay, state your wishes, I'll do my best to make it happen." "As you already figured, I want my Kindom and Country to be protected seeing as I won't be there to protect it myself, So What I want from you is a vow that you will ensure the procreation of my Kingdom and Country and their people." Stated Marié before she recorded her legs and gives him a mischievous look. "Now for my Second request, You see as an Empress and Queen there is very little I don't already have in the world, But with my Only Child running about the world causing chaos and mischief and refusing to take the throne and Myself traveling the dangerous world, I fear for the future of my Kingdom and it's throne." Standing up she gently places a hand against his tall body "You See what I desire is a heir to my throne, a safeguard if you must to ensure my Family's future, So Frederick Barbarossa-Kun, Will you Father a child with me and secure both our Bloodlines ?" Asked Marié with a seductive look in her eyes. As the remaining slaves and other members heard Marié's demands, a shocked expression appeared on each of their faces. The idea alone bewildered everyone; how could a man of Redbeard's stature possibly have intercourse with a woman of Marié's own, despite her size being superior to that of a normal human. But as everyone else was disgusted by the idea, Redbeard remained confident, maintaining his calm yet jolly outlook. As former King of the renowned country of Elbaf, women from across the globe were thrown at him. Due to this, Redbeard's own bloodline will most-likely never end, children of different races and species will wander for generations to come. An example of this was standing right in front of them in Sarutobi. After taking a moment to pander over the thought, he finally responded. "Glad to have on board, our adventure should be one for the history books." he spat, walking back to Daikame filled with excitement that his crew was finally coming together. Category:Role-Plays Category:Redbeard Pirates